Escuela del Drama ¡Totalmente Interactiva!
En un nuevo epiosdio, el Lunes, Escuela del Drama: El primer test que asombró a los concursantes no fue nada es hora de abrir un nuevo show y cerrar este.... AVISO: DESCARGA TODOS LOS EPISODIOS ANTES DE QUE HAYAN SALIDO, $100,3 POR AÑO AQUI Entra ya mismo a la página secundaria de Escuela del Drama Bievenido acenter|380px|TDS Logo thumb|300px|right|TDS TráilerTotal Drama School (Definicón: TDS), este pequeño Reality Show fue credo en la escuela del Colegio América, el credor fue Diego Fernando Morales Scayola, quien gracias a una inspiración de Isla del Drama, pudo inspirar Escuela del Drama. Letra de la canción Letra en Inglés: The school term, the time is here, and I can enjoy, we like to be together, and this is our place, I HAVE 10 AND I NOT Could WORK IN LEARNING AND MUCH MORE, here I go and just watch flight 16 is that I enjoy, it soon will pass, I have to last. 16, noter 1teen, this has to last me. Letra en Español La escuela término, la hora ya llegó y ya puedo disfrutar, juntos nos gusta estar y este es nuestro lugar, 10 TENGO 10 Y NO PUEDO DE TRABAJAR Y MUCHO MÁS APRENDER, aqui voy, miren ya solo vuelo, 10 hay que disfrutar pues muy pronto pasará, esto me tiene que durar. A 16, solo tengo 10, esto me tiene que durar. Episodios Este episodio de TSD tiene limitaciones extremas en escenas de animación que se realizan acrobacias de adolescentes. No intente cualquiera de lo que usted en casa. *Wolcome to Total Drama School *The Score Begins *A New Week *It's about time *Operation A.G.U.S.T.I.N.E.A.N.O *The Unanime Vote *Blenginni Moments... *The Screaming Bass *1st luxury amphitheater *Set a Low Consumption *All that is yours is mine and what's mine is mine *Audition Tape *Luxury Amphiteather: II *Evil is far... *Full Metal Drama *The Cake Total Drama School *Luxury Amphiteather: III, REALLY! Episodios Finales, Verdad! **Clunker It **Bye Newly **The NOT Very Last Episde **Cebra Ranger **Yo are do Truble Dog you? **TDS Rundown **The Very Last Episode, REALLY! *Total Drama Drama Drama Drama School **Test #1 - NUEVO EPISODIO! **'Test #2' Falta: 1 EPISODIO para que finalise Escuela del Drama Lista de Eliminados *Iván, equipo de los Bagres Asesinos y eliminado por molestar a los Topos *Gritones. *Paolla, equipo de los Bagres Asesinos y eliminada alazarmente. *Mateo, equipo de los Topos Gritones y eliminado por molestar todo el tiempo a Rodrigo Vázquez. *Agustín Hernández, equipo de los Bagres Asesinos y eliminado por no votar a Mateo Galván. *Ignacio Pérez, equipo de los Bagres Asesinos y eliminado por 1er voto unanime. *Florencia, equipo de los Topos Gritones y eliminada por no ayudar en nada en el equipo *Romina, equipo de los Bagres Asesinos y eliminada por ser una de las más inteligentes. *Victoria, equipo de los Bagres Asesinos y eliminada alazarmente. *Valentina Benicelli, Bagres Asesinos y eliminada por pasar la prueba de física el Jueves. *Natalia, los Topos Gritones y eliminada por burlarse de sus compañeros a pleno orgullo. *Nadie fue eliminado en el episodio Audition Tape *Axel y Mariana, Topos Gritones y eliminados alazarmente por Agustínn Rocha y Matíaz *Mathíaz, eliminado para llegar más pronto el Anfiteatro de Lujo 3 (Luxury Amphiteather: III, REALLY!) *Nadie, solo regreso Mariana gracias a sus amigos y Matíaz no pudo volver *Ailen, eliminada por seguridad, podría que no tuvieran otra oportunidad *Mariana II, se hubiera hido Rocha pero su vota hacia ella cambio el resultado *Rodrigo, eliminado también por seguridad y POR OBLIGACIÓN DE ROCHA! *Valentina Cebrelli, eliminada tras 5 empates eguidos talvez haya sido solo una coincidencia *Lorena, eliminada logicamente, Rocha y Felipe eran aliados y quisieron sacarla a ella. *Nadie fue eliminado en el episodio TDS Rundown GANADOR!!! *Nadie gana en esta temporada, se define en la próxima. Acción del Drama Episodios Especiales *Wolcome to Total Drama School *Especial del Cumpleaños de Sandra *Total Drama Drama Drama Drama School - NUEVO ESPECIAL PTMG Reating Total Drama Cash (Efectivo del Drama) - 1.467 Total Drama Island Season 2 ( Drama del Teatro de la Isla 2da Temporada) - 999 TDS Uruguay (Escuela del Drama) - 998 TDS Spain (Total Drama School) - 990 Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island - 987 Edición Española Total Drama School ¡Totally Interactive! Página Secundaria de Total Drama Island Total Drama Island Categoría:Reality Shows Categoría:Shows Categoría:Isla del Drama Totalmente ¡Interactiva! Categoría:Total Drama Action Categoría:Total Drama Musical